Hydraulic devices that include a hydraulic motor and a brake assembly typically include large housings and/or complicated drive connections. An example of a known hydraulic motor and brake assembly includes a seal that blocks fluid flow between the brake assembly and the hydraulic motor. Accordingly, the known assembly includes a large housing having at least three fluid ports: two fluid ports for the motor and one fluid port for the brake. This construction requires a larger housing and a complicated fluid path.
Another known motor and brake assembly includes a gerotor motor of the type having a spool valve that connects to a main output drive shaft. The output end of the main output drive shaft is disposed on one side of the rotor assembly and the spool valve and brake assembly are disposed on an opposite side of the gerotor assembly. Such a configuration requires complicated attachment of the spool valve to the main output drive shaft and a portion of the main output drive shaft orbits and rotates. Furthermore, the spool valve includes an extension to which brake disks are attached, thus requiring a larger housing assembly for the hydraulic device.